Upside Down
by Sethian
Summary: Slash TH Harry finds himself bonded to Voldemort, they now must learn to live with each other in Tom's manor...
1. Summer

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the plot

Rated R for language and M/M slash so you are WARNED don't like it then go away , because I do like it . Also OOTP spoilers...

Title : Upside down

Chapter one : Summer

Harry woke in his small, humid bedroom. Well "his" bedroom (was a pretty big word), Dudley's ancient toy room, emptied for Harry, might fit a little better. It went from fully loaded to completely empty. The only furniture present in Harry's bedroom was his bed. His clothes were lying on the floor. Vernon, his uncle, didn't care about Moody's and Lupin's warnings. His drilling company wasn't going too well, it was slowly but surely being swallowed by rival, a Chinese company employing cheap labour, selling quality drills for next to nothing at all. Harry's uncle on his part was slowly but surely sinking himself into his bottles. It had started with some "I need a drink to cheer me up." and now he was drunk almost 24/7.

His uncle was always distracted, his mind at the bottom of his empty bottle. He was neglecting his wife and son, ignoring them completely. Harry was also ignored but at least his cousin and aunt could walk out of  the house. Vernon, in a flash of lucidity had put, again, locks on Harry's bedroom door. The teen had complained strongly about it ...

"If Lupin hears about this" , Harry shouted at his wits end, "he'll curse you to hell back! You have no right to lock me up you drunken ....."

"Drunken what...?"bellowed his uncle louder than the boy.

His uncle barged into the room in an impressive way and whether Harry wanted it or not he had to admit to himself that he was a little scared of his uncle who you could see from his walk and speech that he had been drinking heavily. Harry didn't know how his uncle would react this drunk, the reason being that he had never confronted his uncle while he was drunk. 

"Drunken what??" Repeated Vernon, louder this time, grabbing his nephew by the collar of his shirt bringing him face to face with him.

Harry could smell the drink on Vernon's breath and it didn't smell good at all, Harry almost gagged. He was afraid of finishing his sentence, his uncle had never been violent before but Harry wasn't too sure if it would still be true after the end of this long day. His uncle shook him, still waiting for an answer.

"Tell me you freak, son of a bitch, can't you answer when someone talks to you."

He slapped Harry in the face hard enough for it to still burn a couple of hours later, punched him in the stomach and started to walk out of the room. Harry tried to stand up.

"Don't lock me up all summer" , he said with a voice he wished was strong and confident even though it failed miserably and was more like a pleading...

"I'll do whatever I want with you, brat, you're living under my roof, you're wearing the clothes I bought you so you're not going to complain about the way I'm treating you!"

His uncle, this time, punched him hard on his left cheek; Harry fell on the floor under the power of the punch. His uncle walked out of the room and looked back sneering at Harry before closing the door, daring him to say something else. Harry didn't move, he waited for his uncle to close and lock the door, then started to rub his cheek gently wishing for the pain to go away. He couldn't believe it. He was brave enough to confront Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard ever seen but he just was too scared to confront his uncle, an alcoholic muggle! Geez!...

Harry found comfort in something Hermione once told him about psychological influence, Harry's uncle had always been the figure of authority, the man to respect under all circumstances, he grew up being scared of his uncle so he still is.

Later, Harry had tried to convince his aunt and cousin to unlock the door but they both were too scared of bringing Vernon's wrath down on then that neither one of them tried to help him, plus they thought that for Harry's sake they would keep him away from the drunken and now violent man. So Harry was left to himself as locked in as ever. One good thing that had been done by his aunt though, she agreed to give him his books so that he could do his homework.

Not only did Vernon neglected his family, but his house suffered as well, Harry was usually the one who took care of it during the summer but this time he couldn't leave his room except to go in the next one, the bathroom. The lawn was incredibly long, the bushes were starting to cover the house and worst of all, kids, at an end of year party from Dudley's school, had broken a window. Vernon hadn't taken care of it, of course, it was in Harry's bedroom! Harry had offered them to repair it himself but Vernon had refused saying they hadn't much money and they couldn't afford things such as windows for the moment. Even though his aunt had found a job, she didn't earn much money so they had difficulty to pay everything at the end of a month apart from alcohol. Petunia thought Dudley too young and sensible to work, something Harry thought ridiculous. He, himself, had thought offering to look for a job and give them the money he would have earned, but then he thought of something else: Voldemort.

Plus, the broken window in his bedroom was starting to make him feel sick. At night cold and humid air was getting in, his thin blanket was doing a poor job in keeping him warm. So after a week or two, Harry was starting to feel slightly feverish, his throat aching badly, making him voiceless most of the time. By the end of a month, he had a bad cold. His aunt, worried for his health, tired of hearing him cough and scared of her husband's loss of temper gave him hot blankets and medicine. Harry crossed the days one after the other until finally there was three days left 'til September first. His aunt had promised him that she would give him those three days free. She would drop him in London and he could live on his own those last few days.

Harry wanted to rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron like he had in his third year.

The car ride went well, without incidents, Petunia hadn't said a single word to him but he was fine with it because he slept all the way. He had taken his school stuff with him but he had left his clothes behind. Harry had decided the he would buy new ones with the money he had, he was tired of wearing the same hand me down clothes, after all, he had them since he was eleven so who could blame him? Also, even though they were still too large, Harry had grown taller during the summer so they just didn't fit anymore.

Once in his rented room, Harry took a bath, a hot one ...really truely hot for once. But before getting in it he noticed a mirror on the wall. He looked at himself and barely recognised the person who was looking back at him. He had changed more than he could have possibly imagined! His once tanned skin was now as white, of course he hadn't seen the sun once in the whole summer. His hair, as black as ever, was longer, covering his forehead (here imagine Tom welling's hair in black...you know "smallville's" cute superman...J) Being long, it wasn't as wild as it used to be. His green eyes were surrounded by the usual long black eyelashes, but the pale skin made them clearer. His lips were full and red and he was now...what...5 '8" which wasn't so bad to his opinion. Plus, something he was very proud of...when you are locked up for 2 months with absolutely nothing to do, you get weaker but he had ended up by doing work outs...so push-ups, sit-ups...and any and all stuff Harry could think about to use up his energy in a 2 meters square room he had done. So his shoulders were broader, and more muscled, his arms were strong, his slim waist clearly showed off well developed abs, his legs were delicate but muscled too. He was pretty happy of these changes; he wasn't a skinny child anymore, but a good-looking young man. Finally he got into his bath, afterwards brushing his teeth and finally went to bed.

 Tomorrow he would go to Gringotts, buy some new clothes, new glasses, books and others things he needed. Smiling he slid into sleep.


	2. Relooking?

Disclaimer : I don't own any of this but the plot.

Warning, M/M slash don't like it don't read it...woush...away

OOTP spoilers rated R(I guess)

Chapter 2 : Relooking?

Harry woke up in a warm and comfortable bed, he waited something like 30 minutes before getting out of it because he wanted to savour the benefits of a big, smooth and comfy bed once in his summer. Finally he stood up and started to dress, he pulled on the only clothes he had. He ate his breakfast while chatting to Tom, the guy who runs the Leaky Cauldron. Then he went to Gringotts to take out the money he needed.

He started his day with the clothes. To buy those he went into muggle London. He found one that looked good and went in.

He saw a girl with a "sailor" sign on her shirt.

"Hey", Harry said timidly

"Hi", she answered with a bright smile, "looking for something particular?"

"Hum, well", mumbled Harry, "let's say a whole new wardrobe."

"Right" , she then said, "well my name is Jessy. I'll help you find everything you need."

She looked at Harry from head to feet and added still smiling

"Come with me pet, I know exactly what would look great on you!"

Then she started to walk to the left of the store and the men's section.

Jessy was a small brunette, with green eyes, her curly hair made her look like a little girl even though she must've been 18 or 20 years old. She had a genuine smile that lit up her whole face. She was sympathetic, funny and had great taste!

By the time Harry got out of there, he had bought three pairs of trousers and a couple of shirts. He was actually wearing one of his outfits, black leather pants, pretty tight but not too much, a white shirt with a black T-shirt underneath, he was also wearing his new boxers, tight black "Snobs" ( Jessy had said girls really like those...) so Harry took some of them, some black , some white, even some red... why not? He had also bought new shoes, black ones. The rest of his clothes were similar too the ones he was wearing, leather, tight jeans..clearly showing his long muscled legs, black and white shirts, a black T-shirt with "pink Floyd – Wish you were here" written on it and a plain one. His new clothes were really dark indeed but he thought they looked great on him ( I think too) so why bother?

The next destination was an opticians... Harry wanted to change his glasses but then he decided a better option was to go into a wizards healer and he got his eyes fixed for 3 galleons which was cheap according to Harry 's opinion. He went back to Diagon Alley and bought the books and robes he needed, he did not buy long ones this year, he chose short ones, more like vest, after all he hadn't bought new clothes to hide them under big robes, no way! He went to bed early that night and slept late in the morning the day after. Harry spent the two days he had left walking in and enjoying Diagon Alley.

While walking he thought about his friends, he longed to see them on the train, he hadn't heard of them for all summer, he had also asked Ron to take care of Hedwig for him. Harry hadn't recieved a single letter but it wouldn't have mattered anyway, his window was locked and the hole in the glass was too small to let an owl inside without hurting it. Harry had told Ron and Mione that he could take care of himself and that's what he did...tried to do...and he had no intention of telling them anything about his uncle's outbursts and drinking problems.

Finally, today was the day, September first. Harry was now on the Platform 9 ¾ with his stuff, it didn't take him long to find Ron and Herm in the crowd. 

Hermione saw a boy heading her way she thought to herself _"Wow! What a hunk! But....is that Harry!! Harry Potter, the little boy I knew....OH Geez...he's so gorgeous....Wait a minute...Am I blushing? Yummy! Leather pants...oh My! they're so tight ...ouf it's hot in here suddenly....MMmmm I llooovve those pants....oh he looks good in them..."_

She was thinking what loads of other girls and even some boys where thinking at this moment, Harry was quite an Adonis now, he was simply breath-taking and of course...**everyone** noticed...

"Hey!!" Harry shouted hugging a smiling Hermione tightly, "What's up with both of you??" He asked his voice filled with curiosity.

"Well," Ron answered, "not much to tell you the truth, we have no news about any activity of any kind, the summer had been actually really quiet...even boring. But The order is still on alert, Dumbledore thinks....well is sure...something is going to happen soon..." Ron answered with an audible gulp.

"Yes, and the ministry are now on our side Harry, isn't it great?" Hermione went on, "Fudge agreed on accepting Dumbledore's command, he said Dumbledore was one of the Wizarding World's hope to win against the dark wizards."

Harry also noticed that he wasn't the only one that has grew up during the summer, Ron whom had always been tall , was now over 6 feet tall, his hair as red as ever, he was huge , as a muggle he would have been the perfect football player (American one) or a decent prop in rugby (UK style).

He wasn't heavily muscled but Harry wouldn't have picked a fight with him to any cost. Ronald was impressive. Hermione on her side wasn't a girl anymore but a beautiful young woman, with the curves and charms, her breasts were fuller, and Ron wasn't oblivious to this detail, her hips developed giving her a more feminine shape, her hair was now curly rather than fizzy, she said she had given up tameing it and decided to let it fall curly... natural... Harry thought they had both become beautiful people, inside and outside.

After settling down in an empty compartment, Ron and Harry started a game of chess that Harry was doomed to lose once again, while chatting about Quidditch and the latest news. Hermione, on her side was, to no-one's surprise, reading!

Ron told Harry that Fred and George's business, Weasley Wizard Wheezes was going so great that they'd actually had to move on into a bigger building, plus apparently the Daily Prophet wrote a whole page long article about them both and the history of their joke shop. They told their entire story starting by their good friend Harry giving them his 1000 galleons price after the TriWizard Tournament to help them set up their business.

They were now 30 minutes away from Hogwarts, Harry had pulled on his Hogwarts robe, which looked more like a vest...he never noticed Hermione looking at his arse while he was standing up. Ginny and Neville had joined them during the journey but then they went to snog in another compartment, Harry had also seen Cho, she seemed to stare a him pretty intensely. Harry, over the summer had had a lot of free time to think about her and he had realised that he wasn't  'that' attracted to her, she was pretty, yes, beautiful even. But that's not the only thing Harry was looking for ...there must be more than attraction...there had to be feelings...there had to be something, he couldn't define it, but something that made him complete.

During the summer , Harry had also thought a great lot about Sirius, he had finally accepted that he was dead and would never come back, that was still a subject he didn't want to talk about, the wound was fresh and still hurting him badly, he mourned  Sirius' loss every day and just got used to the on going pain...Harry knew it would fade some day, never totally but some of the worst of it...

Draco and his two acolytes were out of sight, actually, a large number of Slytherin weren't to be found. 

"Don't you think there's a lot of Slytherins missing from the train, Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle...I haven't seen them once in the journey...not that I'm looking for them but...usually there is a new year fight, or something...", commented Harry.

"Yeah!" Hermione added, "I noticed too, I think some of them might have changed schools or given up school to join Him..."

"Tssss", hissed Ron between his teeth, "they're so low those snakes, they make me sick!"

Suddenly, the train jolted and stopped, footsteps were heard in the corridor.


	3. The bound

Disclaimer :I'don't own any of this but the plot

Warning : OOTP spoilers, M/M slash, Rated R don't like it don't read it…

Chapter 3

The bound

People were coming in the train, people but also dementors, Harry felt it , he took his wand from his pocket and performed a Patronus without much difficulty, students were starting to scream, Ron looked out of the compartment and then whispered :

- Harry, they're attacking us!!

- I know Ron , he answered, look, we'd better stay here, I don't think there's much to do for the moment.

As soon as Harry finished his sentence they heard a « pop » behind him. They all spun around to find out they were standing in front of none other than Lord Voldemort. Harry rudely took Hermione by the arm and threw her off the compartment, then he pushed Ron outside too. He wasn't going to be responsible for someone else's death today no way. « Boums » and « Crashes » were heard in the compartments apparently the Death-Eaters were hurting the students…or worse. Harry hoped some of them would give a hard fight. He heard other « pops » and shouts ,apparently the order was here. But still it did not change Harry's situation.

- Crucio, said Voldemort in a low and calm voice.

 Harry  avoided the curse by a couple of millimeters. He then cast a Stupefixion spell on his opponent. Voldemort conjured it with a blocking spell.

- Legicimens, said Voldemort

This time the curse hit Harry straight in the stomach. This curse did not hurt, but it was damn hard to bear, he saw flashes, memories…that were his, and he knew Voldemort was watching them all at the moment, he saw Sirius, Snape, Ron, Hermione, his uncle…drunk, his childhood…, a lot of stuff that Harry had kept only for himself…private things…his deepest thoughts, his fantasms, his frights everything..it was like being mentally raped! Harry wanted to cry he knew he could push Voldemort out …well he knew how, he had done it with Snape, but Snape isn't as strong , nor as cruel as Voldemort.

Harry was now filled with so much hate for Voldemort that it was almost unbearable he wanted him dead so much! He rose his wand as his foe rose his and they both cast the same unfogiveable and hateful curse.

- Avada Kedevra! They screamed together

 The last time such a thing happened, their wand linked together, but this curse was so powerful and full of hate that the wands, instead of bounding each other, bounded the two owners of the wands together, the once green flash changed color and became blue. Both were hit in the middle of the chest and everything went white .

That is how the order and the Dark Lord's servants found them, lying on the floor, unconscious. Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and gave his load to Lupin, asking him to take the boy to the hospital Wing then continued to fight the death eaters. Lucius on his side took his master and disapparated into Voldemort's manor to heal his master. No one knew what had happened, they heard the words « avada kedavra » screamed by two voices but none of those voices have died this night.

The death-eaters hadn't been prepared for such a thing to happen, they thought that after tonight young Potter would be 6 feet under ground forever and ever. Once again they had under-estimated him and had to pay the price.

The members of the order on their side couldn't believe their luck….the boy's luck…or power or whatever, he was alive…not in full strenght but alive. Only Dumbledore didn't seem too happy about the turning of the events. He was inspecting the train, talking to students, telling them what happened, congradulating some of them. There hadn't been any loss in either side, everything had gone way too fast.As soon as he finished with all those verifications, he went into his private library to check on something of the greatest importance.

Dumbledore was also aware about Young Mister Malfoy and some of his friends joining their parents and Voldemort ,he recognise some of them tonight, he knew they would come back to school to end up their studies and he wanted to try everything he can to convince some of them not to obey their parents and join the light side.

Harry woke up three days later feeling dizzy and weak, he glanced around to notice he wasn't alone, actually, a great bunch of people were there, Fudge, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks, and other members of the order.

Harry sat up and look at them confused.

- What's the big deal here? He asked catching up everyone's attention, no one was speaking now, no one was even holding his gaze…

- Ohh! I don't like that kind of look, harry went on, Is somebody dead??, he ask his throat already starting to be tight.

- No Harry no one died on that night, fortunately, Dumbledore answered.

- But…I have a very bad news to tell you, Harry the duel you had with Voldemort, when you cursed each other…well….instead of creating a link between your wands like the last confrontation you had with Voldemort in your forth year, well, they bounded you to the owner of the other wand…You're bounded to Lord Voldemort Harry and he is bounded to you, I'm sorry, I let this happened Harry, I'm so sorry.

- Oh…I'm bounded…huumm what does that mean precisely Professor?

- My dear boy, that means, you can not live away from him anymore, you are feverish right now and it will only increase with time, until the day you die, you have to be around him to survive, a bound Harry, is like, being joined….coupled. Harry you're both going to have to live with each other, of not you're both going to die, if one of you dies, the other follows right after. 

- But this is great, you just have to let me die and he'll die too, ok you'll lose me but I really think it's worth the loss, I mean, I always knew I would die young, I knew he would kill me one day, I heard the prophecy, and I'm all right with it professor, I know I'm going to die one day, knowing that I'll release you from one of the biggest threat of the history. I mean it's not far from being an honor for me to die  « saving the world » kinda….said Harry…

The boy was sad, upset, scared but he knew he had no choice, it was or to live with his parents murderer, a killer, a cruel, heartless thing destroyed by dark magic or to die. He'd rather die! He had never thought himself worth anything or anyone, he knew it, Hermione often did that remark to Harry, his self esteem was too low. But he couldn't help it, the Dursleys had always treated him like a worthless child, a waste of space and time, so Harry had, after a while, started to believe what they told him.

- Look Harry, said The Headmaster, we were discussing about this while you were asleep, and we agreed that, maybe you should try, try to live with him, Harry it's not fair for you to die when there might be another way, a better path…

- A…aa a better path? Harry said flaggerbasted, where? Look, anyway ,this is my life, I'm the one who is going to chose here!

- See Harry That's the thing…this is now yours and Tom's life…and He doesn't want to die…

- Who cares…cut Harry.

- Look Harry I'll explain you how we see it, if you and Tom get along, things could be changed, Tom doesn't know what love is…if he discovers it Harry it might not be too late for him….

Harry was looking at Dumbledore as if he was seeing a ghost for the first time of his life and then eyed the members of the order some were agreeing other were looking at their feet, agreeing too, just to scare to hurt the young boy.

- Have you all gone mad?? Harry shouted, I've got his life in my hands and you're telling me to keep him alive, no way…and there is no way I'm going to live with him…that's silly, he'll find a way to break the bond and then he'll kill me!

- Harry, bounds are not breakable , the only way possible to break a bound is when one of them dies…and the other dies after.Dumbledore went on, Harry a portkey has been done for you to get in Tom's manor, we don't know where it is , Tom sent it himself.

People were now gone off the hospital wing, only Harry and Dumbledore were left discussing.Dumbledore was personally convinced that Harry could change Voldemort and bring Tom back. Voldemort didn't need to die literally, just disappear to be replaced by Tom. Harry was a charming , attractive young man, it was sad to send him away like this but at least he would still be alive and he might live some happy moments with Tom…

- Harry he's going to treat you well he won't…

- How do you know that?? Cut Harry once again, the only thing he needs is to keep me close to him and alive, he doesn't have to keep me happy…or even sane..

- No harry , here is the thing you don't understand, bounds are like…well it's the closest thing to a wedding, Tom will actually going to be attracted by you .

To this Harry eyes widened…

- A wedding …attracted….where….you want me to love him?? Is that what you're saying…Professor Dumbledore look, he killed my parents…this is silly…

- Harry, there is not much time…you need to be close to him and then the bound needs to be completed…

- Complete? How? Asked the now very feverish boy.

- Hum…well Harry …you won't like this…to complete a bound…the couple must consumate their relation…..

Harry was looking at him with a I-don't-get-it look…

- …In a sexual relation Harry , a complete one…I know this isn't nice to hear right now but You'll get along together…

- You…I'm not going there Professor, what makes you think he won't rape me just to stay alive, I am not going to give myself to a…a…..He made my life a terrible hell for so long , you don't expect me to do such a thing….

Harry's fever was now highier…he had great difficulty to think clearly, he lied on his bed and fell in a deep sleep. Dumbledore had to do something now or Harry would die soon. He had the portkey. So he placed  protection spells on Harry , one to stop him from hurting himself, the other to protect him from some curses and physical violence. He cared deeply about Harry. He had no idea what would become of the boy but he had a good feeling about this. Before sending Harry away, he put a vial with a potion Snape had concocted,he put it in harry's hand , this potion would give Voldemort the appearence of his 25th years old, not as young as Harry but after all…Tom was a lot older…

Then he asked Ron and hermione to come in, They both knew about this, Mr Weasley had not agreed but he wouldn't let his best friend die…Miss Granger had the same opinion than the headmaster, there was a chance maybe somewhere…They were both sad, Hermione was crying but they had to tell their goodbyes to their dear friend…for his sake. They knew Harry would face hard times but they would write to him, they would maybe…one day visit him…or…they didn't know what to think, everything was turned upside down…Harry's life in particular.

Dumbledore placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead and then he put the Portkey in one of  his hand.


	4. Arrival

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so don't sew me!

Warning : Rated R for Later slash, OOTP spoilers, M/M slash, don't like it don't read it!

Title : Upside Down

A small note from me before continuing : I received a review that really froze me on my seat, it said my vocabulary was poor, I had spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes…(sigh) Look! I am born in Québec , so my first language is French, I am not completely bilingual, I'm still learning my English, so of course I won't write Shakespearean stuff! I could' ve written this story in French and make it beautiful without a single mistake but I wanted to improve my English and also more challenge so I did it in English. While writting it I'm learning . I know some of you like it and others don't . If you're the B type, then don't read it, The reviewer told ( wrote) me I needed MAJOR work in my English, I don't think she realised how discouraging it is to read such a thing. I don't mind complaints but I think it could have been said in others words…softer ones…!

Plus I forgot about some things while writing my story :

Maugrey (ch. 1) = Moody ( I wrote it in french, sorry my mistake.)

Stupefixion ( ch.3) = Stunning ( as in « stupefy » , my mistake again, sorry)

Finally, I'm looking for a « beta » reader, someone who could read my story and correct it. My e-mail address can be found in my profile so if you're interested in helping me I'd be glad!

  
  
****

Chapter 4 : Arrival

Harry, still asleep, soon apparated in a big hall, in Voldemort's manor, Eastern Finland , far away in the forest where no one could find it except those who knew where it was. It was a huge castle, with a lot of towers and hidden rooms. The inside was beautiful, it was well decorated, creating a warm atmosphere, in a word :cosy. Voldemort lived there since he came back from his half alive, half dead existence ; he had decided he wanted a confortable place to live in. This castle was the location where his servants came to receive their orders or to plan some attacks, every meetings was in there.

Voldemort, perfectly aware of what had happened to him, soon warned his death eaters about it, it was now absolutely forbidden to even try to hurt young Mister Potter, Voldemort had informed some of his loyal servants to go into Hogwarts and fetch the boy by any way if he took too long to apparate, showing he wouldn't come. Of course that was the second plan , the first one was to wait, because everyone knew Dumbledore loved the boy deeply and he wouldn't let the teen die as long as something could be done to keep him alive. Voldemort was also sure that Dumbledore, as the lunatic he was, would see hope somewhere.

Voldemort had read a lot about these kinds of boundings. Potter would suffer physically if he were away from him, he could possibly die of it and he, Lord Voldemort, would soon follow. The thing is both of them were affected differently by the bound. One needed the other to feel better. Harry was in this case. The other would litterally fall, and fall hard for his companion, some kind of protective instinct or other bullshit , which appears to be Voldemort's case. In some part of him, he longed to see the boy, the hatred he had for the teen was still there, but something else was kicking in, something he shot out of his mind as soon as it came in.

The dark lord was quietly sitting in a confortable chair in front of  his fireplace, a book on his knees when he heard a small « tob » coming from outside of his room, he, then went to see if his little guest had arrived. 

How he saw Harry in this hall convinced him that the situation wasn't desperate. The boy was…he was …well…pretty handsome, he was peacefully sleeping, he looked like a raven haired angel wearing tight leather pants and a white shirt …yeah, he was handsome. His cheeks were red and when Voldemort touched the boy he realised he was burning with fever.

 « Must be the bound's effects » thought Voldemort.

He levitated his new guest and saw something on the floor, a vial and a parchment.

« This, Tom, is for you. This potion will give you back your 25 years old appearence, I know you don't trust me but this time you should, I trully think it could help things out for both of you. Take it before going to bed and have a good night of sleep. AD »

Voldemort put the vial in his pocket and levitated Potter in his bedroom, next to his.

The bedroom was small but it had a giant window with a view on a wonderful landscape, the finnish forest, all green conifers. Next to Potter's room was a small bathroom with bath ,shower, sinks and toilet of course. He left the boy lying on his bed, still deeply asleep. He doubted much Harry was here on his own will. He thought when Harry fell asleep, Dumbledore might have put the portkey into his hand to keep him alive…

Later that night Harry's things arrived by owl, they had been shrinked so all of Harry's clothes, quidditch stuff, books and personnal possessions were there.

Before going to bed, he locked Potter's door for more safety, he still didn't trust the boy at all, and decided to take the potion Dumbledore had sent him.After all, a little help wouldn't hurt and Dumbledore certainly didn't want to harm Harry.

He fell asleep cursing those wands that had stuck him with one of his worst enemy, maybe a handsome but yet, stupid boy that had almost destroyed all of his life when he was one year old. The worst was to come.The bound, with time would replace the hate by something …scary, something bad… friendship or …love…he was condamned , doomed.

Harry woke up in a huge bed, the first thing he noticed was the big window in front of him, next to the bed. He was feeling…well…pretty good actually, the thing is he couldn't get where he was and why…

After a while, memories started to come back, foggy memories, he remembered feeling ill, cold and then hot…he remembered the conversation he had with Dumbledore…

Harry stood up quickly realising that he was still alive

- « Ho my » he said « ho no !ho no!…he didn't…they didn't ! How could they do that to me… »

He spun around and scanned the bedroom that was now his. It was small but looking pretty big because of the huge window, the walls were made of big grey stones, there was a bathroom next to his room and another door, this one was locked up…

The bed in his room had scarlet satin sheets with a scarlet blanket, it was a wooden four- poster bed ,there was also a wooden dresser and shelf. The dresser was loaded with Harry's clothes and possessions.

He decided to take a quick shower and then dressed up, he put his black jeans, red boxers, and his long sleeves sweater with his green Tshirt on top. When he was finished he heard a clicking noise and the door was opened by a good looking man, he must've been 24 or 25 years old. He had black, short hair , his eyes were incredibly dark. He was about 6'1" tall and seemed pretty thin, not too much, just enough...well normal weight. Harry had to say that he actually looked nice, well brought, someone who had manners.

« Hi Mister Potter », the stranger said in a deep and low voice.

His voice was very sweet and reassuring, but there was something in his eyes that Harry didn't like...was it disdain?

« Hi » , answered Harry who wanted to be polite. 

« Who are you? » , he went on, he had so much questions to ask this man that he didn't know where to start.

« My name is Tom , Harry, Dumbledore sent you here while you were asleep. »

« Tom…as in Tom Riddle ? », continued Harry, his eyes widening.

« Yes Harry , as in Tom Marvolo Riddle and as in Lord Voldemort. I assume you know we are now bounded together, so I am not going to hurt you and my servants won't either. »

« But… I didn't want to be here ! I told him I didn't want to. It would all have been better if you would have died ! You're a murderer, a cruel thing without conscience nor good sense.HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY WITH YOU !! »

« Well boy ! Know that you aren't the only one here to be crossed ! What makes you think I'm happy to live with you ?» coldly asked Tom.

He knew he didn't hate the boy anymore, but he wanted to hate him..like the old times, after all, this boy had been a real plague since he was born.

« Oh yeah ! »,Harry retorted , « well here's one thing we have in common, I don't what to live with you either so get out of this room and leave me alone. »

Tom sighed and went on…

« Look I came here to « welcome » you and make you visit my manor as it's going to be your house from now on. »

At those words Harry's heart sank. How he wished to be somewhere else , anywhere else right now.

« Plus I assume you must be hungry so I'll take you to the kitchen. We'll have breakfast together. »

Harry was feeling good,yes, but now he wasn't too sure, he felt trapped, as though he was locked up once again in his old bedroom, he felt….horrible, defenseless, hopeless…

The manor was nice, it was cozy, but Harry felt uncomfortable weither he wanted it or not, Tom made him nervous he glanced at Harry  in a strange way, with hate, anger and something Harry couldn't put his finger on. Like curiosity…They ate together but none of them knew what to talk about so they just ate in silence. Until Tom started to speak.

     « I am going to help you in your studies during the days, You're still young , I want you to complete your education even if your not in Hogwarts anymore. »

     « Oh » , was all Harry responded.

     « You will be authorized to receive and write letters to your friends or whoever you want, your family or else but I cursed you so you won't be able to write or   even talk about where you are and who you see in here…you understand I wouldn't want Dumbledore and his Order to knock at my door someday, nor hear that some of my servants were arrested… »

Harry nodded in silence.

« For your education, well , now that we're finished with our breakfast , why don't we get started ? »

« Hum ok » replied Harry, « what do you what to get started with ? »

« History of magic, it has always been a subject that passionated me. »

Seeing the disgusted look on Harry's face he went on , smiling

« Maybe I can show you how to love it…Professor Binns isn't exaclty teaching in an interesting way, but the subject is. »

« Oh…we'll see about this… » said Harry without conviction.

They Both went back into Voldemort's huge bedroom, which was next to Harry's. To get out of his own room, Harry had to come across Tom's, so obviously Tom wanted him close…

While Harry was reading about some wizard war that happened  thousand years ago, Tom was writing about important things…or plans…or…well Harry didn't know and didn't want to know what he was writing about. But he could clearly see Tom glancing at him from time to time.

Then Harry's words got out of his mouth without him giving them the cue…

« I always thought you were nasty and cruel and sarcastic and morbid and….well…really bad…what's that big change..or are you always like that when you're resting… ? »

Harry didn't know how to express his mind…Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard of all times was doing what…history of magic with him ! During the manor's visit they had crossed some unmasked death eaters and they seemed to be polite and even to « like » him…

« You see Harry , I'm rude only when I'm disappointed or working on something of the greatest importance. I can be someone nice when I want it. »

« But…why would you want to be nice with me…I'm Harry Potter…you wanted me dead for so long and now that I'm sitting next to you…and you're peacefully writing about god knows what…acting courteous with me… »

Tom didn't answer anything to this, he knew the answer but didn't want to say it, it would break his…well his « plans ».

Tom was perfectly aware that in a little time, the bound will have to be completed…in a sexual relationship and he needed the boy to trust him, to actually like him in some way because when that moment comes, Harry won't have to refuse if so, they'll both die…in a little time they'll have to  have sex together …Harry would soon start to feel sick again, he would have to get closer to him whether he want it or not…they would have to sleep in the same room…same bed…And Tom on his side was starting to have some pretty confusing dreams...dreams about Harry…so he guessed those dreams would become more real and more…hot as time goes by.

Soon they won't be able to leave each other because the bound is still not complete. This is why he was so nice with him. Plus the bound was in some way changing his feelings, slowly but surely changing them.

At the end of the day, they both went to bed in their respective rooms.


	5. Closer

 Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot

Warning : OOTP spoilers, M/M slash, don't like it don't read it, I don't think there'll be mpreg. Rated R for later chapters.

Note :Sorry, I know it took me a while to update, got problems with my first beta reader so I needed to find another. But My 6th chapter is written and the 7th one almost finished. And for those who asked, I chose Finland because I htink it's a great country, I would like to live there someday.

Title : Upside Down

Chapter 5 : Closer

_Tom felt something get under the covers of his bed. This something was none other than Harry. He was wearing his tight leather pants and no shirt. Tom could clearly see his white skin and longed to touch it. It looked so soft. Harry lied next to Tom so his back was on Tom's chest. Tom slowly started to kiss Harry's shoulder, and it was as soft as he thought it would be. The boy was moaning and smiling at this gentle touch. Tom's hand caressed the boy's chest, then slowly went down his torso, he wanted to feel every bit of the beauty lying on his side, into his arms. He was now kissing Harry's back, slowly moving his lips on the tender flesh. The boy wasn't moving, enjoying the contact and sighing in contentment. Tom's hands lowered again, unbuttoning Harry's pants. His hand gently entering into Harry's boxers....his hand still going down....Harry was whispering Tom's name...._

Tom woke up feeling his erection between his legs, and he was sweating. It has been a week since Harry had arrived, and his dreams were getting further, but still not enough. It was quite frustrating for Tom, who now wanted to know what would happen, but always woke up a second or two before!

Those dreams were driving him nuts, each time he saw Harry he couldn't think of anything else but the intense dreams he had every single night, since a week or so.

He couldn't help but feel glad when he saw Harry, red cheeked with fever, reminding him the time would soon come when his dream would come true.

Harry, like every morning, woke up feeling feverish and weak, and his stomach threatening of throwing out everything that came in.

He could say he had grown used to Tom's presence, and it didn't bother him to much to spend entire days with him. Since Harry arrived, Tom hadn't been away once, because he thought the bond might not permit it. During this first week, they hadn't spoken much, just about school subjects, but no more than that, Harry was still a bit embarrassed about the idea of having a chat with Lord Voldemort.

Feeling dizzy, as always, he looked outside the huge window and saw a white spot on a tree out there. Hedwig. Harry opened the window to let in his dear owl. She had 3 letters and a package attached to her leg. Harry's heart gave a jolt of happiness when he realised these letters were from Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore....maybe he was frustrated with them but he still missed and loved them very much.

The first he opened was from Hermione.

_Hi Harry dear, I truly hope you're doing well. I've been worrying a lot about you lately ( and Ms Weasley too. She almost died when she heard…) Dumbledore told the students you were gone studying Defence against the Dark arts in some foreign school, and, obviously, everyone believed this. I don't know what the Order is planning, but the situation is now kind of complicated. But anyway, Dumbledore thinks that given some time, the situation will improve. I hope it will Harry!_

_Here in school, well, Ron and I miss you soooo much Harry you wouldn't believe how much! Ron is close to the "dress in black" point. He has no one to talk about quidditch, Snape, Malfoy…he's like a little abandoned puppy, it's rather cute…He and I got closer, we're sharing our sadness, and it greatly helps both of us. So tell me Harry, how does he treat you? What are you doing of your days?....tell me about ....well everything. If you want someone to talk or write to, you know I'm here. I'm truly sorry we let you go, but, Harry, there is no way we could've watched you die without trying anything to save you, we love you too much to see you go away like this!_

_Professor McGonagall is really dark these days, she won't talk about it but I think she is deeply worrying about you dear. You should write her a little note or something, she really seems to care , Harry._

_Our studies are going quite well, Ron still needs to be pushed and at the moment he's even doing his homework with me!_

_Malfoy and the other missing slytherins came back to school two days after the attack, all having alibis._

_Every Gryffindor asked me how you were and if you were doing well. They also seem to miss you a lot, Harry, they told me to tell  you "hi" when I'll see you…The idea of never seeing you again makes me cry! I miss you a lot Harry, I know I'm repeating myself but I really do!_

_Finally , I'm hoping for an answer soon, please!_

_Your best friend forever Hermione_

_P.S. Take care OK? …oh and…our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is none other than Remus! I'm sad you missed him. He's great this year. Believe me, I don't write down all those things for you to feel sad. I only want you to know. This way,  you'll never forget about us…_

Bye baby 

Love, Herm

Harry was now silently crying, god this was hard to read….the idea of never seeing you again…Harry was panicking at this idea too. He thought he'd have a lot of letters to write at the end of today.

The next one was from Ron. Still crying he began to read it.

Hullo mate, I hope you're not mad at us for letting you go. I try to put myself in your position and it makes me sick to my stomach. I didn't want you to go ....but watching you die was even harder, so I thought that you could try to make a lemonade with the lemon we gave you, Sorry man, really!

I miss you a great deal mate, I've got no one to talk to about quidditch and stuff…no one to beat at chess ( just joking) Yeah, it's rather empty now that you're gone. Your substitute on the pitch is none other than my little sister. Yeah! Ginny, she a really good seeker you know. Of course not as good as you, but she's the best we have now. We're confident that we'll beat the slytherins. I'll try to take Malfoy's head off with a bludger or even a quaffle if I have to! Anyway, school sucks even more than when you were here. Now I'm alone so I can't complain to anybody… My mother lost about ten pounds , she's not eating anymore. She's worrying sick about you man ! Can you PLEASE write her a little letter so that she regain the will to live! I read Hermione's letter, so I won't tell you about Remus or the Order, I assume you already know.

_Herm and I wanted to give you your birthday gift at school, but because of the situation we decided to change it, here is an album with of all the Griffindors' pictures of this year, we didn't put the first year in for you don't know them , neither do I…_

_But they're all there, with a picture and a word for you ( they think your away studying DADA) There are pictures of the Quidditch team of this year, last year, 4th year…and …you'll see anyway! Hagrid tells you a big "HI" with a hug. He cried like a baby when he learned about the bond, he says he's sorry that he wasn't there to tell you goodbye. Luna and Ginny are now the best friends in the world. She came to our house this summer, and believe it or not, my little sister's going out with Longtbottom!_

_Well, That's all I have to tell you for the moment. Hermione and I will write to you soon. We want you to know about everything happening here!_

_Hope we'll see you from time to time!_

_Your best friend Ron_

_Answer me soon, OK? I want to know what's happening to you man! I know it will sound strange coming from me but…I'm worrying about you ( OK! I wrote it down!) So please answer me!_

_Ron._

_Ginny and Neville are saying "hi", and the two Creeveys , the twins…and …well, actually a lot of people…_

_Anyway, Bye Harry, take care!_

The album Ron and Hermione had done for him was breathtaking, every Gryffindor's picture was in it, there was a picture of Hagrid with Fang, some teachers, the quidditch team, Oliver, Angelina, Fred , George, the entire Weasley family together, there was also a small word from all of them!

They had done all this for him! Harry's heart felt too big for his chest.

He put the album on his bed and opened the last envelope. This one coming from Dumbledore.

Hi Harry, first of all I apologise for what I did to you, don't take this as betrayal, I did it for your own good! Tell me boy, how are you doing? I'd like to know how he is treating you. Remus and I are quite worried about you! I asked Severus to make you a potion for your fever, its effect won't last long but at least it will give you some time, take a drop every morning(never more than once a day) when you're feeling ill, it might help you with the incomplete bond effects for a while.

_Sincerely yours, Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin_

At this Harry heard the door of his room being opened. The way Tom saw Harry when he entered the room made him regret his action. The boy was sitting on his bed, only wearing his tight boxers..... that was enough for Tom to have a hard on.

"Hum" Tom said, slightly tense, "I'm going to eat my breakfast. Hurry. I'll wait for you in the kitchen".

And then he quickly got out of the room closing the heavy door behind him. Harry was very confused, he had never seen Tom acting like this before, he appeared to be nervous…

Harry took a sip of Snape's potion , took a quick shower, got dressed, and brushed his teeth - all of this as fast as he could, then he went to the kitchen.

Harry was feeling great. The potion's effects kicking in, his friends writing to him. He was happy today.

Tom, while waiting for his guest to come in, couldn't help but think about Harry sitting on his bed only wearing cute black boxers. The boy was so desirable, he was intense, innocent… his eyes were bright green and deep. And his skin , god, his back, his chest, all snowy white, ready to be sucked, bitten, kissed…

Damn this bond for making him completely wild with desire for the 17 years old boy! But he thought the bond wasn't the only cause of this change…Harry, Tom had to admit, was extremely attractive. His black hair fitting perfectly with his white skin. His muscled body making him look like a Greek divinity, his beautiful full mouth only waiting to be kissed…

Tom heard footsteps and quickly chased those images out of his mind.

Harry came in, wearing black Levi jeans and a black T shirt with _Pink Floyd_ written on it. Tom would have gladly taken the boy instead of the breakfast…

"Good morning" , said Harry, "sorry for the waiting.."

"You're excused. I assumed you received mail today, from you friends and family I guess…"

"um yeah, friends", answered Harry , who didn't want to talk about the Dursley's today.

At this moment food appeared on the table and they both picked up what they wanted. Pancakes for Harry and hot cereal for Tom. They ate in silence until Tom, once more, broke it.

"Could I ask you a personal question, Harry?"

Harry's curiosity was instantly awaken…

"oh...sure…" Harry answered, although hesitantly.

"When I performed the legitimens curse on you, I saw a man, with a moustache. I remember your feelings about him. You were scared as hell of that man. May I know who he is?"

As soon as Harry heard _legitimens _he knew it wouldn't  be good…he was now very nervous and uncomfortable, obviously Tom noticed, because his eyes were now asking loads of questions.

"I'm sorry Tom , but no, you can't know. If you hadn't performed that curse on me, you wouldn't know about him so forget what you saw. it's in my head". Said Harry clearly, still slightly angry with Tom for what he did that fateful night.

"But, look", Tom argued putting his fork down, on the table, "I can't forget, and now we are bonded together so I'll have to know one day or another, plus, whether I want to or not, I'm concerned about your well being. Who was that man, Harry!"

"Tom! Yeah I' m bonded to you, my future will all be with you, but not my past so if you can't forget, than don't think about it, it works pretty well with me!" Harry shouted. He stood up and went into the manor's library to answer his friends and teachers and…well... everyone.

Once in the library, Harry sat down . He started to think about Tom's words, he was actually "concerned" about Harry. That was a bit to much for Harry. He , on his side didn't really feel anything towards Tom. Harry had the idea to look for a book about bonding, so he could learn more about its effects.

The boy read for about an hour and discovered that Tom's feelings were changing towards him…he was …well… attracted to him… Harry remembered this morning, Tom's hesitating look, he was nervous. Maybe because Harry was standing half naked in front of him. This thought made Harry blush crimson. So that was why Tom was so polite and courteous with him. Tom wanted the bond to be completed.

Harry closed his eyes , trying to think clearly, he was feeling a little feverish , which meant the potion's effects were wearing off.... so fast! When he opened his eyes, Harry jumped in the air, seeing Tom sitting right in front of him.

"Sorry I startled you , that wasn't my intention. Harry, there is something you must understand, soon the bond will have to be completed, very soon , I mean, a couple of weeks. Maybe less. You're feeling ill and I know it, I see it every single minute of the day. I think that if you could only stop shutting me out, it could really make things easier for you when the time comes". He sighed, and then added softly, "I'm going out for a walk, do you want to come with me?"

Harry considered the offer and then accepted. Tom was right. Having sex with a complete stranger you hate wasn't what Harry was dreaming of for his first time. Even if he didn't want any of this to happen, he knew it would, so he had to make it easier for him.

They both took heavy cloaks and then went outside. The sun had risen, and the sky was completely blue, no clouds in sight. It was a beautiful place. The summer had worn off, autumn was coming and the weather was cool. They were walking for about 15 minutes when Tom started to talk.

"So tell me more about you, Harry, what do you like, what do you want to become… tell me more about who you are".

"Well, first of all, I love quidditch. I was the Gryffindor's seeker since my first year at Hogwarts. My best friends are Ron and Hermione. I love the Weasley family, I don't like Fudge at all, I think he's an incompetent bore. I love music even though I don't listen to it much, I like pumpkin juice, and Chinese food. The place I consider my real home is Hogwarts. My favourite school subject is Defence Against the Dark Arts, I hate divination like hell. Umm, I've come close to be expelled from Hogwarts at least 10 times since my first year. Well, that's about all I can think about for now....I don't have much to say.....What about you?"

"Well, my mom was a witch, my dad a muggle, I grew up in an orphanage I hated more than everything. I think that's why I hate muggles so much. they're barbaric, impolite, disgusting… and they've been quite unfair to me all my youth. I love Vanilla coffee and well, I really like Chinese food too. I love quidditch and I was quite good at it, even though I preferred spending time in my studies instead of losing it into a game. My favourite subject was well, I really like Dark Magic, it was a brand-new world to me when I started studying it. History of magic also passionates me. Knowing about the legendary wizards that came before us, it's quite fantastic don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right. Those gigantic wars, they're interesting, but I really prefer muggle wars. The first and the second World War, The one that took place in Vietnam, the Cold War, Trade Wars, Civil Wars… I think it's all too crazy to be true, I mean Hitler, what kind of a guy was he?"

"I guess muggle wars are really crazy. They are even more brutal than wizards one and longer! No Wizard war lasted longer than 5 years …thanks to you…"added Tom, "So, you're interested in muggle history?"

"Ya, I like the subject. I also love ancient ones. The Trojan war truly fascinated me for a long time", continued Harry surprised but flattered by all the attention he received from Tom, making him feel like he was interested, not in the great Harry Potter (certainly not!) but in the boy he was. "This city, Troy, was destroyed 8 times and each time the Trojans rebuilt the town on top of the ashes and ruins of the previous one. Have you ever heard of the Trojan horse? Homer's histories, Achilles, Hector, Ulysses and all those Greek characters, divinities. I think they're great".

"You're right!" Said Tom now brightly smiling at Harry's enthusiasm. While Harry was talking, he was gesturing with his arms and Tom thought it was pretty cute. "I think those ancient wars are absolutely fascinating, I particularly like the Pharaohs' crazy histories, Nefertiti, Aménophis and all of them. But on the other side , I really hate religious stories about saints and stuff…"

"I Don't like that either, miracles, ya sure. They have no proof except written stuff…I bet Jesus was a wizard…"

Tom started to laugh, he had a frank and contagious laugh. Hearing him laugh made Harry smile.

He was so surprised to hear the Dark Lord laugh like mad, that he never realised why Tom was laughing that much…

"Harry! Of course he was, how do you think he split a whole sea in two!?"

"This was Moses! You're mixing characters…" said Harry, starting to laugh too, but not for the same reason.

At this Tom laughed ever harder.

They went on, talking about everything they could think of. They discovered they had a lot of similarities, they both loved chocolate crazily, they both loved being outside at night, the feeling it gave to be under a dark sky. They talked about weather, how rain made them feel lonely.

"When I was young", spoke Tom, "I used to look at the night sky through my bedroom window. It reminded me I wasn't the only one looking at the same sky, the only one feeling lonely".

Tom was feeling like he knew Harry for ages. He had forgotten everything about their situation, and he was only enjoying Harry's presence.

"Yes", responded Harry "Like someone looking at the same star at the same moment, sitting by the window, hurt and scared, exactly like you. The night sky always brought me comfort". The words had gone out of his mouth without him having to think. Tom understood him perfectly.

"I always thought", continued Harry, "That love was only for the others. I saw people hugging each other, saying words like "I love you", but it always seemed…I don't know…."

"So far away… untouchable", finished Tom.

Both stood there gazing at the end of the afternoon sky. They had been outside, talking all day long. When they entered in, they went directly to the kitchen, both starving.

They ate Chinese food that night. They felt good with each other, as though the wall separating them had fallen. They felt happy and a little tired after this long walk. Harry was feverish and Tom on his side couldn't help, secretly staring at Harry with a tantalising look. Being close to the boy that long made him realise how great it is to be with someone.

After a copious supper, it was time for bed.

"Good night", said Tom.

"Good night too" , answered Harry, "Have nice dreams", he finished.

Tom closed the door rolling his eyes… _nice dreams???_ Harry couldn't possibly imagine what those two words meant to him.......

End of chapter 5

Ceci est pour toi Frédéric : je t'aime encore.

Tu ne verras jamais ces mots 

mais au moins ils sont écrits, aux yeux de tous…


	6. Shadow

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot.

Warning : Slash M/M, Rated R for later chapters. No Mpreg (well I don't think so) OOTP spoilers.

Upside Down

Chapter 6 : Shadow

Harry woke up feeling weak again, like every morning. He took a sip of Snape's potion even though he knew it didn't help things out anymore. It had been a week since he received the letter and the potion. He had answered to everyone , he had written to Professor McGonagall and Mrs Weasley, his letters didn't vary much, he was well treated, Tom took care of him, he was polite, he was continuing his studies etc… there wasn't a lot to say.

His fever was getting worse everyday but his relation with Tom was going better, he considered him as a friend. Harry was far from being ready to have sex with him, but he doubted he'd ever be, so he was never complaining about his now constant lack of energy. He tried to hide it from Tom as long as he could.

Harry had noticed some changes in Tom's behaviour too. The way he looked at Harry was strange. Harry thought the attraction he had over him had increased in some way, because Tom often touched Harry's hair or hands like he needed to be close to the boy. Harry also noted that his state was always better when he was around Tom, his fever would go away, he would feel great. But every night when he and Tom were in two different rooms, his fever would come back and he would start feeling weak again. Harry just didn't dare asking Tom if they could sleep in the same room.

The Golden boy was spending most of his days outside, flying ,walking, or in the library studying and writing to his friends. Tom was almost always with Harry and he rarely left him alone. Just when he had meetings, and it was pretty rare those times. Tom was feeling great with Harry, the boy aroused him very much but he managed to hide it the best he could , he didn't want to scare the boy already more than he was.

The Dark Lord knew Harry was sick every night and every time they were away from each other. He on his side was constantly thinking of Harry when the boy was too far from him. He had an uncontrollable need to touch Harry , particularly in the morning when he had spent all night away from him.

Getting out of his bed, Harry, then, went to take a shower, brush his teeth. He knocked on Tom's door to warn Tom he was coming in. 

"Yeah you can come in", said Tom as a reply.

"Hey, good Morning", said Harry , feeling his gone energy coming back to him. He knew he must look tired with black shadows under his eyes. He wasn't sleeping much these days and the more time passed the worse it was.

"I'm quite hungry", Tom said, looking straight into Harry's eyes, his own saying something like 'I'd gladly have you for breakfast'   "Let's go to the kitchen".

Harry, slightly intimidated, simply nodded and walked next to his mate.

While eating their breakfast, couldn't help noticing Harry's hands. They were so gracious , his fingers were not too long nor too short_, the hands of a musician_, Tom thought. He tried , but greatly failed , not to think about those hands touching him, those beautiful hands caressing his… Tom had to stop the train of his thoughts or he would surely have pounced on Harry right now. Every single part of the boy's body had been closely examined and declared perfect by Tom. The boy was so incredibly beautiful, interesting, mysterious…and mmmm how sexy!

Today, the Dark Lord had a meeting with his death eaters, So he would have to leave Harry's side for about an hour of two. He was disgusted by this idea but he had no choice, he had warned his followers these times would be calmer than usual because of the bond, but he had to call them from time to time to give his orders.

"I have a meeting with some of my servants this afternoon" said Tom "It'll last around an hour or two. You'll just have to stay in your room or mine if you want. Of course you can go anywhere you please but you might meet some of them".

"Ok" , answered Harry, knowing this afternoon wan't going to be great. He wanted to take advantage of  Tom's proximity to have a couple of hours of well deserved and peaceful sleep, but it seemed it would have to wait.

"I'll go to the library, at the back so I won't meet any of them",Harry thought aloud.

"Sure, when they use the library they rarely go further than the 3rd or 4th shelf. Now I'm sorry but I must be off". 

"Oh right" replied Harry , slowly finishing his breakfast, "See ya later".

"Bye Harry" And Tom was out of the room leaving a disappointed Harry behind him.

Even if Harry liked Tom a lot, he hated the idea of this meeting, it meant nothing good to Harry who wasn't on the same side. What could he possibly do now except staying away.

He slowly went to the library his fever invading him with each step. His legs were heavy when he finally sat in his luxurious chair at the back of the big library. It was a place Harry liked a lot, there were a lot of round tables with chairs. The stoned walls were covered with paintings of all kinds and periods. There were also amazingly gigantic windows letting the sun come in caressing his skin, the shelves were loaded with books of all kinds, a lot of them were about Dark Magic, but a lot of others were about different magical subjects Harry could read about. He had read a couple of book talking about dark Magic, and he thought it was pretty interesting, but he had no intention of using his knowledge like Voldemort did -against innocent people. 

Harry had been reading about Potions for around 30 minutes when he heard the door being opened and footsteps coming in. Harry continued his reading, not moving to much, he doubted the person who was in would notice his presence. Besides, he didn't want to be bothered, he was feeling tired and weak, and he was not too sure if his legs could support him.

"So" echoed a deep voice behind him. "The Golden Boy in The Dark Lord's manor, silently reading!"

Harry looked behind him and recognised this man. It was Macnair, he was quite tall, muscular arms, he had a moustache…he reminded Harry of his uncle and the boy started to feel nervous.

"Hey, I'm talking to ya little worm! Afraid or what?!"

"Afraid?" retorted Harry… "of whom?"

"The courageous Gryffindork even dares provoke a death eater in the mouth of the lion! Suicidal it seems!"

Harry stood up even though his legs weren't too strong at the moment and got his wand out to protect himself, but received a great punch in the stomach taking his breath away. Before he could react he was hit once again, this time on the ribs, Macnair seemed to hit him on strategic places, torso, back and legs…parts of the body that were hidden by clothes…he never once hit Harry in the face.

The beating went on for something like 10 minutes, enough for Harry to feel broken Macnair kicked him in the stomach, legs, punched him in the back. He was holding Harry's arm so tight Harry wasn't feeling it anymore. After the man went away, Harry was left lying on the floor, not bleeding but aching from everywhere. He took his wand, searched for a Healing book, and then slowly went into his bedroom, he was limping, Macnair had hit Harry's left leg pretty hard.

Once in his bedroom with his book, he closed the door behind him and locked it with a spell. He opened the book and read for about 30 minutes on the 'legs' healing because he wanted to walk without limping.

Harry had no intentions of telling Tom about this. Harry was feeling like he was back in the Dursleys' house. He had grown used to remaining silent. He didn't want Tom to think he was weak, and he certainly didn't want Tom to ask him about his feelings about this. Harry knew how to heal himself, he had done it before, when he arrived at school, he always had something wrong.

After 15 minutes, his leg was only hurting a bit. But the kid hadn't taken care of healing his stomach, it was a very complicated process so he prefered let time do his own healing job.

Harry was now feeling even more sick and weak. He lied on his bed and fell asleep.

This is how Tom found him an hour later. Asleep, a healing book on the bed table. Tom had felt Harry feeling bad through the bond. He thought it was because of the distance between them. He found strange that Harry had tried to heal himself, Harry knew he was feeling ill because of the bond, so he couldn't be healed, well actually he could, but not with healing spells.

He took Harry's wand and put his own at the end and whispered _prior incantato _a curse that showed him the last spell the wand's owner had cast. It was a healing spell for legs… Tom thought this was weird he made a mental note to ask Harry about this. For now, Tom longed for Harry so much, the meeting had been long, two big hours, two hours feeling like some part of you is missing. He decided to lie down next to Harry, he put his arms around the boy's waist and then fell into a deep sleep.

Two hours later, Harry woke up feeling completely rested, as soon as he moved he remembered why he had fallen asleep in the first place Macnair's beating came back to his mind. Then he noticed arms around him, Tom's. Harry moved slowly, trying to stand up without hurting himself to much and not to awake Tom. But he miserably failed in both. Tom woke up and pressed Harry against him muttering something about being comfortable. Harry winced in pain as Tom pressed on his now, bruised stomach. He lay back next to Tom, dreading another move that would surely hurt him.

"mmm…I wanted to ask you", Tom said in a sleepy voice, "What happened to your leg for you to have to heal it?"

"Umm…" responded Harry now very tense, he really didn't know what to say, he didn't want to lie, nor tell the truth…he decided to barely lie and barely tell the truth hoping Tom wouldn't ask more questions.

"Well , I..eh.. tripped…"

"Is it completely healed now?" He asked , concerned.

"No, not completely but it's okay now, I'll let time do the rest"

"Are you sure? I can heal it completely if you want or I can show you how to heal it so you can do it yourself. Where is it hurting?" he asked gently. 

"On my left thigh…But I assure you I'm okay!"

Tom was now sitting on the bed, and Harry was lying on his back next to him. 

"Look", he said, while gently placing a hand on harry's belly making him groan in pain again. Tom noticed this reaction and doubts began to invade his mind.

 "Are you sure you're alright Harry?" He raised Harry shirt to see his stomach now completely blue.

Tom stood up looking extremely revolted.

"What happened to you, you didn't trip…no way!" He thought a little and then….

"Who did that to you Harry! Who! Which one of my fucking death eaters have you met?"

"I…Tom that's ok…I'm alright…"Harry mumbled.

"No you're not!! Take of your shirt!"

Tom sighed, calming himself down, someone had touched his mate and it was unbearable! The idea that someone touched HIS Harry was totally unacceptable. 

"Harry", he said softly, "Take your shirt off , I'll heal you okay".

The boy looked nervous, he was looking down, avoiding Tom's gaze, ashamed. Tom placed a hand on Harry's cheek and raised his head so the boy could look at him in the eyes.

"Hey", Tom whispered, "There is nothing to be ashamed of. Take off your shirt I'll take care of you".

 He gently pushed Harry in the middle of his bed and took of the the boy's _Pink Floyd_ T shirt. He soon realised his mate had been literally beaten up. 

"God Harry, why didn't you tell me about this? I'm so sorry... I never thought one of them could do such a thing after what I told them. Who did it Harry? Tell me. I'll make him pay dearly".

Harry hesitated, yes he wanted the man to pay, but not with the cruciatus curse…well…he didn't really mind now…he was tired of always being the fucking victim of everyone and everything

"You cursed me Tom , remember, I can't tell…" Harry replied reminding Tom the spell he cast on Harry to forbid him to talk about who and what he saw inside Tom's manor.

"Oh yeah right" .He whispered something and then added : "Okay now you can tell… "

Harry sighed and lowered his head , "Macnair" he softly whispered looking down again.

"Thank you Harry", he waved his wand again, for the curse to work again.

"Now lie down. I'm going to heal most of your injuries…Tsss the bastard, I can't believe…. "

Several hours later, Harry was feeling pretty good, he still had some bruises but they were superficial and they didn't bother him too much. 

Tom had done a good job, he , all along, had told Harry some advices on healing .

"Harry", Tom said, "Why didn't you tell me about it when I first asked about your leg?"

"I didn't know how you'd react, I didn't know how to say it…I guess I didn't want you to know… I don't really know why, maybe it's because usually I keep those kind of things for myself" , he said embarrassed.

"You mean this isn't the first time it happened?" Tom replied, anger in his voice…

"Here, yes, but before…"

"Before…."Tom obviously wanted to hear about this.

He sat next to Harry , waiting for an answer. Harry who didn't want to talk about this, put his head on Tom's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I'm tired Tom, I want to sleep".

Tom thought Harry needed a good night of sleep, even if he slept during the afternoon, all those nights feeling feverish and ill made him weak and tired. So Tom took him in his arms and brought him into his own bed. 

"You're going to sleep here with me tonight Harry, you need a good night of sleep. But for now I'm going to fetch some food at the kitchen and you're going to eat it all".

Before going out of the room, Tom caressed Harry red lips with his thumb and then kissed them softly. 

Tom went out and came back several minutes later with hot vegetable soup. Harry ate it under Tom's narrowed supervision.

Harry laughed at this attitude.

"You look like a mother hen".

"No I don't, it's not because I care about you that I'm a mother hen".

"I know" , replied Harry, "you just act like one and that's pretty funny".

Tom laughed at this too. Harry went to brush his teeth ,take a shower and put on pyjamas…he wasn't used to sleep in pyjamas but seems like this night he'd make an exception....

He went back into Tom's bedroom.Tom was already waiting for him in his own pyjamas. He raised the blanket of his bed to let Harry in. Harry lay and Tom put the cover on top of  him. He, then waved his wand and the light went away to let darkness in. Tom slowly put his arms around Harry's slim waist and moved him close to his body, his back touching Tom's chest. The Dark Lord could't believe his luck, he had the boy of his dreams in his arms. 

"I thought you slept with only your boxers on" , teased Tom.

Harry did not replied to this. He just cuddled into Tom's arms. Tom tighten his grip around Harry, smiling. Kissing Harry's soft neck before falling asleep , soon followed by Harry.

Tom woke up feeling something moving next to him. Harry was taking his shirt and shorts off , he then threw them on the floor, he was now only wearing his tight boxers. Tom's eyes were now wide open, how could he possibly fall asleep now? He felt Harry turning around to face him. The boy started kissing him deeply, he then teased his lower lip with his soft and hot tongue. Tom felt Harry's gracious hands caressing his body. He let his own hands slowly make their way on Harry's muscled chest, he bit his shoulder, one of his hand gripping Harry's soft thigh , then this hand up a little on Harry 's cute ass . He began taking his soon-to-be lover 's tight boxers off. Harry was whispering Tom's name while kissing him hungrily. The boy was moaning and asking for more, Tom slid Harry's boxers off  and threw them on the floor. He took his own night clothes and boxers off , now nothing was separating him from his young lover. He gently caressed Harry's penis feeling it becoming hard . Hearing Harry's sighs drove him half mad with lust and he felt his own dick hardening. Tom was kissing and sucking Harry's neck while moving his hips so their erections  could touch each other, making the youngest boy's breath louder… "God Tom, I.....I love it"said Harry panting while their erections were slowly caressing each other . The boy was shaking and soon Tom started feeling hot too, they were both dangerously close to their climax…

"Tom" , said Harry loudly, "Wake up!"

"Mmph vvwhat…" mumbled Tom… " 'snot morning yet…"

"No it's not Tom but…"

"Oh shit", Tom said realising why Harry was awake. Tom dreamt about Harry, it was a quite erotic dream to say the least…

"I'm so sorry Harry. I think I…."

"Came on me…" finished Harry, sighing…

"Oh I'm sorry, I, well that's not my fault you know…Wait I'll take care of this".

Tom Took his wand on the bed table and performed a cleaning spell.

"It's ok now", he said .

"What were you…eh… oh leave it…"

Harry wanted to ask what Tom had dreamt of but realised this was an incredibly stupid question…

"It was about you and me…" said Tom, guessing Harry's question. "And it was beautiful".

At this moment Harry felt so very shy, he felt himself blushing, good thing the lights were off…

"Now go back to sleep cute one. You need to rest". 

Tom gently kissed the boy's shoulder and went back to sleep leaving a very thoughtful Harry by his side.


	7. Reaching the bottom

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot.

Warning : Rated R , OOTP spoilers, M/M slash, No Mpreg

Upside Down

Chapter 7 : Reaching the bottom

Harry woke up that morning feeling stronger than ever, seemed to him that he had slept for weeks! Tom was still peacefully asleep obviously dreaming judging by the pressure Harry felt between his thighs. He quickly got up wanting to avoid the second flood and went to take his morning shower. Under the hot fountain of water Harry was lost in his thoughts. He was worried about the meeting that took place yesterday. What if it was about an attack of any kind? Harry wished to inform Dumbledore but he knew he couldn't and on the other side he didn't want Tom to be mad at him. He knew that Tom had 2 faces one being gentle and nice with Harry but the other, the hidden one, was the same cruel man. Harry congratulated himself for asking Hermione in one of his letter to send him some important articles of the Daily Prophet, this way he could still have some contact with the outside world. 

Harry, then, got dressed and went back into Tom's bedroom, his bondmate must be getting dressed in his own bathroom because he was out of sight. 

They both met up again in the kitchen and ate together, in a relaxed silence, feeling good around each other. Tom sat closer to Harry, watching him carefully, unable to take his eyes off him, the dream of the night before had really satisfied him, more than all the previous ones and the one of this morning…well… it started pretty good until the body close to him had moved away. The day went by slowly, Harry studied a bit under Tom's tutoring and then went to fly outdoors with Tom as always. Harry now found great difficulty being away from Tom without starting to feel dangerously ill, he thought the night they had spent in the same bed may have had something to do with it.

After flying for a whole three hours, and for Tom sitting on a bench for three long hours, Harry, not only damp but completely soaked with sweat took a shower. Then they moved to the kitchen for their second meal of the day. Playing chess and having a walk outside together in peaceful silence filled their afternoon. The last 12 hours had been to Harry's opinion very pleasant, his wounds and bruises almost disappeared, he had tried all day long not to think about the previous day. 

Tom, meanwhile, was replaying and analyzing the conversation they had before going to bed in his mind. Harry had said something about having been beaten before…and this revelation was obsessing Tom totally and utterly. He wanted to talk about this with Harry as soon as possible, tonight would be the right time for it. He would also try with subtlety to convince Harry to spend the night in his bed again, last night had been so…calm, relaxing…divine…

They, now, were unable to leave each other, this afternoon while Harry was flying, Tom noticed Harry wasn't flying very high…apparently flying too high made him feel sick.

While walking to their rooms, Tom and Harry were both silent, thinking. Harry was glad his relationship with Tom was developing quickly, he was feeling much more secure with Tom, he was to him some kind of guardian, a protector. His bondmate was taking care of him, Harry found it strange to be so « over-protected » by someone, those delicate attentions made him feel warm, little bits of TLC's were unknown to him before he met Tom.

When they entered the bedroom, it was late, Harry was tired, all his muscles hurt so he quickly took off his clothes and slid into bed after wishing a « Good night, nice dreams » to Tom.

"Hum, Harry before you fall asleep I wanted to have a talk with you… "

" 'bout what " replied Harry, his voice already sounding sleepy.

"Our conversation yesterday", Tom went on calmly. "You told me you'd never been beaten before in my manor but you said that it HAD happened before."

Sighing, Harry sat up on his bed, feeling that this conversation would be long, as Tom obviously wouldn't just let it go.

"hum…"he simply said.

"So, did someone ever beaten you before, tell me the truth Harry, now, please."

"Oh, look, that's a long story" Harry said still hoping to avoid the subject "I don't want to talk about this tonight, that's not important…"

"No" replied Tom, his curiosity picked, "we're going to have this conversation right now, who touched you Harry, dear, oh, please tell me I can't stand this."

Tom was pacing back and forward in front of the big window in Harry's room, visibly upset at each turn.

Harry still sitting on his bed half naked, annoyed…trying to think of some way to avoid this conversation, but failing miserably, Tom was too stubborn…damn him…

"My uncle" Harry said softly, slightly ashamed "you see he wasn't too fond of wizards so we had a lot of fights, I was the whipping boy of the house, everything was my fault all the time, I always got punished for errors and mistakes that weren't mine. He is the man you saw in my memories when you performed the legitimen curse on me."

Tom stood still, staring at Harry, gaping, mouth wide open.

"You mean those muggles! Doing that to you, and that old fool never did anything to stop them from hurting you! Why?"

"Hum, well, I never told that anyone, not even my best friends Ron and Hermione"

"Anyway" Harry went on softer still, "my uncle only became violent last summer, so I kept all of this to myself."

"Tell me, tell me more about your childhood, I'm your mate I need to know."

Harry groaned , he wanted  to sleep not talk about his miserable family or any of his time whilst living in the Dursleys' house.

"Well, to be brief,  since I was young they used me as their personal house elf , I was the one cooking and washing the dishes, mowing the lawn, painting the fence, washing the floor…doing all or, almost all the chores, I slept in a cupboard for ten years, while they pretended I wasn't living under their roof, then at the age of eleven, when Hogwarts happened, they moved me into Dudley's second room."

"So now I know why we understood each other so well about our childhood, yours must've been even worst then mine…and you still side with the muggles how can you even stand them after what they did to you? "

"Well you see, Tom" Harry answered, " I don't lump them all in the same bag… muggles are just like wizards, they're not all the same. You should try to think about this…" said Harry sounding annoyed.

And then, yawning "Humph…Tom, sorry to cut this conversation but I really need to sleep right now." Said Harry lying back in his bed.

"But, one last thing, Harry I really think that for your own good I should sleep next to you, you won't have a peaceful night sleeping here all alone…" declared Tom hoping with all his heart Harry would agree.

Harry blushed, embarrassed, thinking about Tom's offer, or request…he knew what was coming, Tom really wanted to get into Harry's pants while for his part Harry wanted a restful night of sleep so he agreed but on one ground rule.

"Ok…You'll sleep next to me…"

Tom's heart gave a jolt and then…

" But…" Harry continued, "…in a bed next to mine."

So Tom did, after taking his shower he transfigured the first object he saw into a bed looking much like Harry's.

They both lay down and Harry fell asleep, but Tom remained awake for a while, his mind constantly drawn by a boy, lying next to him, after a while he sat on the side of his bed and watched Harry sleeping for at least an hour , touching his face, his soft ebony hair, his gracious hands. Harry was to him the North or the South pole and he, Tom, was the opposite, drawn to him, attracted twenty four seven by it's magnet. He was tired of this longing for the boy, seeing Harry all day long , spending a night next to him made him crave even more from his bondmate. Tom needed to sleep too…but knowing Harry this close to him without touching him would've kept him awake for hours, so even if Harry had refused before, he lay down under the cover behind Harry, gently placing one arm around Harry's waist, the other, under the breath takingly beautiful boy's neck, he then approached Harry so his chest was just touching the boy's back, his nose smelling the teen's hair, his mouth softly caressing his so delicate neck. Tom was in heaven.

Harry woke up, once again feeling well, content and warm. He was happy until he found out a dreaming Tom behind him. He felt a twinge of anger as he remembered denying Tom's request the day before. He got up and dressed silently not wanting to wake his mate. When he noticed Hedwig outside and opened the window to let her in. She had a letter tied to her leg. Harry took it and started to read while stroking his owl's white feathers.

He first read the newspaper's front page article.

…death-eaters attacked Hogsmeade yesterday…three victims…one being a student from hogwarts…reasons why they attacked…wanted to kill important members of the ministry that were on a meeting at …

And so it went on three pages long…

His eyes widened, so that was what the meeting was about! Harry felt disgust flooding through him, he then read Hermione's letter.

Hi Harry, I'm really sorry to send you a news like this but I thought you should know about what happened. The student that died yesterday is Samantha Drokins, she was a third year hufflepuff girl…

 After reading Hermione's good byes he threw the letter and the newspaper down by the window, completely out distracted by the news.

His thoughts were churning and racing, how can he possibly keep this man alive, he looked at Tom and realised that by letting this man live it would kill hundreds more people…his mind was now made up, he wouldn't complete the bond, even if it meant that he would die too. Harry was so sad about this decision, he had wished Tom was now a better man, he had hoped he could be good not just with him, but that something had changed, Harry grown to like Tom in a certain strange way. He stepped out of the room, took a heavy cloak, his broom and went outside. The weather was cool, leaves reddened by the fall, the landscape was beautiful, green conifers, red, yellow and orange broad-leaved trees. It was breathtaking. But Harry was oblivious to all the nature's charms today. Instead of flying, Harry found a huge rock and sat on it. He shivered slightly, feeling the distance between Tom and him affecting his health. He knew Tom would soon wake up if he wasn't already.

Harry was sitting, completely devastated by this tragic event, and again he felt responsible for what happened. If he hadn't let this monster live, none of this would've happened, this hufflepuff girl would still be alive. Guilt and self-loathing were presently eating him alive. He was selfish, three people were dead because HE had let this man live.

Harry was now worried, would Tom push him as far as raping him to survive? What was he supposed to do now? He didn't have time to write his friends for advice; he had to deal with this on his own. Harry would wait as long as possible, even if it made him ill!  And then what? Become feverish and lose his mind. He was trapped and he knew it, if he avoided Tom too long he would feel even worse than he was now, Snape's potion wasn't working anymore so he would most probably fall unconscious, God knows where and then be found by none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle.

What other option was left? Change this man so much that Tom would become the main facade in Voldemort's personality. Could that be possible, was that what Dumbledore was talking about with his « hopes »?

Harry admitted himself extremely disappointed in Tom's actions, for a moment Harry really truly believed that Tom was his « friend » or something similar to this. Harry now just wanted to be as far as possible from this two faced man.

By that time Tom had woken up and eaten breakfast, he found the fact that Harry had disappeared strange. Ok he had slept next to the boy, but was it really a reason to be this cross? Or was Harry ashamed of what he had told Tom the day before? Now that Harry was gone Tom felt this usual emptiness inside him, the one he always felt when Harry wasn't there, like a drug addict missing his much needed narcotic… Tom longed for Harry's skin, his eyes, his butt…at this thought Tom smiled, each time Harry walked in front of him his eyes were automatically drooling at Harry cute ass, his long slender but yet muscled legs… he could easily imagine them strongly wrapped around his waist …Anyway Tom felt every second Harry was away from him, each one seemed worse than the previous.

After his breakfast Tom went back to the rooms noticing a missing cloak so he took his own and went looking for Harry outside.

He found him sat on a big gray rock, obviously deep in his thoughts; Tom sat next to Harry and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, to comfort him.

"Harry, can you tell me what's wrong?" Tom asked tenderly in a low and soft voice.

Harry only sighed and turned around away from Tom as though not wanting to see him.

"Harry, I'm sorry if you are upset because I slept next to you but it was the only way available for me to sleep…"

"It's not because of this" Harry answered angrily "You….you're the same bastard you always been, except you're hidding it from me!"

"What are you talking about ?" Tom asked, taken by surprise.

"THE ATTACK, WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS TALKING ABOUT TOM,

….You're just an hypocrite, I hate you, despise you. How do you think I'd react knowing you're killing students...I thought you knew how I felt about this, how do expect this to work between us if you kill those I consider as my friends, students who could have been me! I can't stand this, why shall I let you live if it will cost thousands of innocent lives?"

On this Harry turned around and walked away, he had said all he could and now he only wanted to be as far as he could from this man who was supposed to be his mate.

Tom, on his side, didn't know what to reply, who the hell had told him about the attack? the boy wasn't suppose to know about this.

Obviously some friend of his had had the good idea of telling him. Besides, the student's death had been a complete accident, caused by his death-eaters, yes, but an accident, Tom had specified that he wanted no other deaths than the three targets.

Tom walked back to the castle having some business to attend and some letters to write…

He wrote an express letter to Avery, asking him the name of the one who made this mistake, this 'accident'. Five minutes after, he received an answer to his message with only one word written : Macnair.

Seemed that Macnair would get a justly deserved punishment, one for his Harry and the second for this accident. He wrote Bella a quick letter, asking her to take care of this useless bastard.

Harry had walked for a while, to try and calm down when he realized he was feeling sick again, he wondered what was going to happen to him now? 

" I guess I'm just going to die…" the boy answered himself.

He was now more than worried_, Tom wouldn't let me die_  he thought, _and what about himself_, Voldemort had waited long enough. Harry felt panic clench his heart and increase the feverish throbbing. He was feeling hot, his limbs slightly trembling, he was lost and alone. He shivered violently and realized that the bond's willingness to be completed was increasing at a faster pace these days. _Exactly when I needed it _ thought Harry.

He turned around and started to walk back to the manor but then stopped and thought again, he didn't want to see Tom; he didn't want him to try to confront him. He just sat back on the gray rock and let time pass, feeling worse with each passing second, it started with shivers and then trembling, his head was now heavy, the images blurry in front of his, it was definitely not good.

Tom had also written to some faithful servant of his, telling them the future plans would be cancelled until his bond with Harry was complete, sealed. It would make things easier he wrote, the attack, he hoped in his heart, hadn't screwed everything up.

After a while of sitting in front of the fire, thinking of what to say to Harry, feeling his empty insides begging for the boy's body close to his. Tom was now getting worried, very worried to say the very least, Harry still hadn't come back, and something niggling in the back of his head made Tom stand up, take his cloak and walk outside to check on his young mate.

Unconscious is how Tom found Harry, lying on the gray rock, very hot, and feverish.

Tom gathered him up into his arms and ran back inside the castle, not caring to levitate him, he wanted, needed to feel Harry's body against his. Once in the bedroom he lay the boy on his bed and lay down beside him. 

He undressed the boy and then himself until they both were down to boxers, the skin contact had always made the boy stronger.

Tom had to wait until Harry was strong enough to wake up and then they must have a conversation, this bond needed to be complete and soon.


	8. Conversations

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot.

Warning : Rated R , OOTP spoilers, M/M slash, No Mpreg

Upside Down

Chapter 8: Conversations 

The first thing Harry felt was a hand on his stomach caressing him gently, Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been so softly and tenderly touched. For a while he lay there, not moving, just giving in to the touching. After a couple of minutes he decided to open his eyes, he was tucked under a big, comfortable blanket. It was warm and he was aware of something incredibly hot behind him.

At this, Harry sat up suddenly turning and looking at none other than Tom, he then noticed that they were both only wearing underwear. Harry stood up, looking back at Tom with a nervous gaze.

" Finally you're awake" Tom said sitting on the bed. " It took you a while, but I'm glad your fever is gone, I was afraid you might have cought a cold or something."

Harry opened his mouth to snap back with something poisonous but was stopped by Tom.

"Harry" Tom went on with a sad and low voice as though wanting to say something important, " The young girl who was killed in the attack, well it was an accident, I had specified to my death eater that I didn't want any death apart from those we had targeted. Besides, the death eater who killed her has been sent to the dungeons, I have had some other troubles with him lately so he is down there for more than that reason and he will not be out soon I can assure you."

At this Harry sank on to a chair in front of Tom's table. His mind spinning, not too sure of what to feel or what to think, Harry knew Tom was telling the truth, maybe the bond was letting him feel the truth or maybe just the fact that he, now, knew Tom enough to know when he was being sincere.

The first day when he arrived Harry had known he would certainly have to close his eyes to some things if he wanted to be 'happy' or at least make his life worth living, but this now was the time when he had to shut those eyes and he found it very hard. Harry considered all his time at the manor as a failure, Dumbledore had thought Harry would be able to change Tom but it seemed like it had been a desperate attempt.

" I brought you here" Tom spoke, breaking the heavy silence, " when I found you outside, lying on that grey rock. You were hot, burning with fever, so I lay you on my bed and undressed us both, I thought physical contact would make you feel better and I wasn't wrong." He said, a shy smile on his face. 

"Harry, I don't know if you noticed" Tom continued calmly "but the bond seems to want to be completed, it gets… stronger everyday, I now feel it every second. Besides the fact that you got dangerously ill, you stayed outside, away from me, it just made it too obvious to me, Harry we're going to have to complete this soon, afterwards, you're not going to feel ill anymore, no more fevers and weakness. We will be able to stay away from one another a little longer without suffering for it and maybe you will be able to visit your friends at Hogwarts."

At those words Harry's cheeks redden with excitment, he missed his friends so much, it hurt him only to think of Hogwarts. 

Tom was pleased to see Harry's reaction even if he knew what he was doing was manipulative, yes Harry would be able to see his friends but he willingly omitted to tell Harry, who apparently didn't know about the 'post-bonded' effects; they would both need physical contact frequently, and would feel very attracted to each other, their libido increasing considerably on both sides. Besides, pushing the boy in this direction was, to Tom's opinion, a very low trick, but he needed something to convince the boy to complete the bond with him, Tom knew Harry was somewhat attracted to him but still it was going too slowly and now, the hourglass was almost empty, time had run out. 

"But, I don't know..."said Harry still sitting on the chair looking at Tom, " I'm not comfortable with this bond thing yet, Tom"

Tom stood up from the bed, walked and knelt in front of Harry.

"Can I kiss you Harry" Tom asked softly not wanting to scare the boy with any sudden moves.

Harry's cheeks went red and he simply nodded. 

Tom slowly approached Harry and their lips touched. Tom teased Harry's lower lip with his own before licking it slowly, the move made the teen gasp in surprise and then shiver. He cupped the young man's face in his hands, and licked Harry soft lips once again, this time, making him moan. 

Harry was experiencing something very strange while kissing Tom, and he started to think that it really wasn't that bad at all. He soon responded to the gentle kiss, Harry slightly parted his lips and immediatly a tongue invaded his mouth, slowly gently at first, almost timidly but then both tongues slid against each other. And now not only Harry but Tom too was shivering and moaning. 

When they broke the kiss, their eyes met and Tom noticed there wasn't any nervousness in Harry's eyes anymore, as though the first step had been made in the correct way. But there was still confusion in those green orbs. Tom thought it wisest to ask the boy about it so that every thing would be clear.

"Is there anything wrong my love?" He asked in a husky voice.

"I don't really know" the teen replied slowly, thinking of the right words to use "It's strange, I like it, the kiss and when you were touching me when I woke up..." he says is face burning "... but I'm disappointed that you're the same guy I have feared for all these years, even if you're not showing it to me, all of this is because of the bond, you don't really know me, do you."

"Harry, love" Tom answered, " I know enough about you to know that you're one of the most wonderful people I've ever met, you're powerful, brave, cunning, clever and I could write you a five feet long list of all the qualities I found in you while learning to know you better, I think we understand each other immensely, I have a strong feeling towards you Harry, I really feel like I could spend my entire life with you, I like it when we're discussing together, I would like to know more about your past, about the difficult events of your life, I think we are a lot like each other because we both went throught so much."

"I think, Harry" Tom continued still looking at the boy straight in the eyes "that in the future days we should take it slow, give it a chance, for both of us. I'll approach you a bit more, not too fast so you'll get more comfortable with all of this. I swear Harry that I am not going to hurt you, you are my mate, the one I'll live all my life with, I don't want you to hate me. I'd like to have your love, your body and your soul."

"Approach as in ...like a boyfriend" Harry asked timidly, not too sure of what kind of reaction he would get.

"Yes Harry, like you're my boyfriend, but I will take it slow! Don't worry, I'll be sweet with you, haven't I always been?" asked to grinning wildly.

"Of course you have" answered Harry, now smiling too. He then yawned and started to wonder what time it was, as he was still tired.

"Oh" said Tom amused " I see we're still tired. It's only 7 O'clock I guess we should go back to bed before starting the day, we'll work on spells and potions today, you're getting quite good at both, soon you'll be one hell of a wizard." ended Tom softly chuckling.

"Yeah" agreed the younger man. He then stood up, walked to the bed, lay on it and waited for Tom to lie behind him, spooning up against Harry's body, the way they both liked it.

Tom, remembering what Harry had said earlier, started to caress Harry's stomach and torso, the young man cuddled closer into Tom's chest, purring in contentment under the soft and talented hands.

He then dropped off to sleep, soon followed by Tom.

" You know that you are beautiful?" asked Tom as he noticed Harry was now awake.

" No I'm not" softly objected the still sleepy boy.

"Of course you are, don't tell me no one has ever told you this!" said Tom, his voice sounding surprised.

"No I'm not, I'm..." Harry didn't finish his sentence, he was mortified by a thought he just had and almost said out loud, something the Dursleys had burnt into his brain 'a freak', was the word he almost spoke.

"You're..." asked Tom teasingly starting to caress Harry's stomach the way he knew the boy liked while waiting for the end of the phrase.

" I don't know what I am precisely but for sure I'm not beautiful like you said." Harry answered, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"Oh yes you are! You have incredibly dark, raven hair. This beautiful, milky white skin; flashing green eyes in which I can read every emotion; cherry red lips that I would kiss day and night; soft skin I could caress everyday of my life; long, gracious and yet muscled legs..."

" Ha, stop it, I'm not like this." Harry said blushing wildly as Tom was speaking.

Tom didn't reply, he simply kissed Harry's lips softly; Harry started to respond to this kiss, he found himself welcoming those kisses, looking for them even. Harry thought he could get used to this easily. Their tongues met and felt each other, Tom was teasing Harry lips, licking them, softly biting from time to time, and soon Harry did the same so the kiss seemed to last eternally. While kissing the young man, Tom was touching the boy's back, making circles on his shoulder blades then going down caressing down to Harry's thin, yet muscular waist, being careful to stop where the boy's underwear started to make sure he wouldn't startle the boy with too intimate touch too soon.

When they finally got out of bed it was 11 O'clock, they went to the kitchen and ate their breakfast. Afterwards they walked to the library to study spells, Tom had to admit that Harry was doing very well in both charms and defense, he had tried to be the best teacher he could even if he simply couldn't be strict with Harry. While teaching Harry, Tom, from time to time, stopped to kiss the boy, play with his hair, or caress his cheek. The need for touch had increased but also, Tom wanted Harry to get use to his closeness, his very tactileness.

After studying, the-soon-to-be-bonded's went outside for a breath of fresh air. While walking neither of them spoke.

Harry was lost in his thoughts, he found Tom's way to get closer to him not bad at all. He lately had to admit to himself that somehow he was attracted to Tom, he suspected Tom had noticed this inclination Harry had towards him. Maybe it was the bond or simply the fact that Tom was an attractive, polite man even though some of Tom's behavior must be kept in darkness to Harry. Harry thought he could maybe, in some way change Tom positively, to kill off Voldemort, by making Tom so happy that he wouldn't need to be cruel anymore.

During their stroll Tom placed a chaste kiss on Harry's cheek making him smile in return and so their walk went on this way, punctured with Tom's kisses. Harry found it strange at first, but then had no objections to it, and didn't complain.

The scenery had changed a little during the last week, december was poking its nose in and some snow had fallen the night before so the hills were starting to look like a fresh unmade bed of white peaks and troughs, the weather was now fresh but not yet truly cold, only refreshing, seems like autumn didn't want to give up her place this year.

After their walk, Harry felt like flying a bit before going to eat his diner, he decided to invite Tom to come with him.

"Tom" said Harry hesitantly " I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me, I'd like to go flying and well you could come and we could transfigure something into a quaffle..."

Tom understood Harry was refering to Quidditch, maybe the boy missed this sport or he missed flying with somebody else so he accepted.

" Alright" agreed Tom " but I must warn you, I haven't flown on a broom for... I'd say around five years at least."

So they both went inside the manor to get their broomsticks. Harry, once in the sky, was feeling lively, Tom started slowly at first but soon rediscovered his own flying skills, he noticed how familiar Harry seemed with this activity, as though he'd been born on a broom or had learn to fly before learning to walk. Tom let Harry transfigure a rock into a quaffle and they, then, started to throw it to each other, it began pretty calmly but then a friendly competitive atmosphere settled in and they both were trying to gain the upper hand on the other, Harry, who was clearly more at ease than Tom won their 'silent' contest.

When their stomach began to growl in earnest, Harry and Tom decided that a good meal wouldn't be bad at all so they set off for the kitchen's and ate a well deserved dinner. 

After satisfying their appetite they walked slowly, feeling sleepy from their active day. Harry and Tom showered etc, in their respective washroom. When Tom stepped out of the bathroom he noticed Harry was already ready to go to bed, he was standing in front of the window, looking dreamily in front of him, glaring at something that only he could see. Tom derailed Harry's train of thought's by wrapping his arms around the boy's thin waist and carefully guiding him to the king size bed. Once under the covers, Tom kissed Harry's soft nape. 

" You're a beauty" Tom hissed in parseltongue, the snake's language.

Hearing this low hissing made Harry shiver violently.

He answered, also in parseltongue " You thhhhink sssso?"

"Off courssse I do, you completely turned me on, didn't you know that, my love?'"

Listening to Harry speaking this reptilian language aroused Tom to no end, he was, once again desperately craving for this boy he had once, wished to see dead at any price.

Tom turned Harry around and placing a kiss on his mouth then sucked the teen's lower lip, brushing it and tasting it with his tongue while doing so. Soon the small kiss transformed into a full, passionate kiss, tongues twisting, brushing the now, bruised, red lips. Tom's hands made their way under and up Harry's pajamas caressing the boy's torso, shoulders, waist and back softly. Tom took care not to take the teen's nightshirt off so Harry wouldn't think he wanted to go further than the kisses and light touching.

Harry had never, in his life, been touched much and never in this way, he was feeling over excited, this was feeling so intently good, merlin he love it. He had decided, today, while playing Quidditch, to surrender to his fall, for he was falling for Tom, without any doubts now. He was glad Tom did not push things too fast, he knew perferctly well that Tom was holding back for a long time now. Harry meanwhile had been, at first, too shy to respond Tom`s kisses but then somewhere about when Tom's arms had circled his waist again he forgot every spark of timidity he had and kissed Tom back.

Tom was lying on top of Harry, kissing deeply, suddenly he made a small move with his hips, a moan escaped the boy underneath him making Tom shiver in return. Tom tried with all his will not to do this precise mouvment again, he thought he might not be able to hold back if he heard once again this erotic moan coming out from those petal-like red lips.

He moved then to lie next to Harry, he wanted his hands to travel all over the Adonis' body lying beside him. Harry, shyly touched Tom's back, and progressively more, he was learning from Tom's moves and actions. Every single time Harry touched Tom, it seemed to him that Tom was being thunderstruck, with shivers going up and down his spine.

Tom was devouring Harry's neck, hardly believing how soft the boy's satin white skin was, his hands discovering the young man's body for the first time, moving slowly as though Harry was made of china.

" It's...not that I don't...like it" half moaned, half spoke Harry, Tom was, at that moment, tasting Harry's shoulder "but I do think we should get some sleep."

"Yesss, you are right" answered Tom in a language they, Tom and Harry, were the only one to speak since Salazar Slytherin himself.

"Thhhhanks" answered Harry in the same language.

Tom circled Harry's waist with one arm and they soon fell asleep, spooned one against the other.

Author's note : I sent my first chapters to my beta so can be corrected, I hope their better than they originally were for I know they needed to be worked on. Thanks for the reviews :-D


End file.
